


Один игрок

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [1]
Category: Quake (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Poetry, Video Game Mechanics, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: В копию компьютерной игры Quake III Arena только что загрузили нового персонажа.Во тьме, средь одного лишь мракаЗловещий голос произнёс:Минула вечность, и теперьКто помнит Вечную АренуИ настоящих чемпионов?Кто прежнюю Арену помнит?Какие были времена…Какое… время. Ну конечно…СКВОЗЬ ВРЕМЯ, МРАК И БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТЬУСЛЫШЬ МОЙ ГОЛОС И ПРЕДСТАНЬПЕРЕДО МНОЮ СЕЙ ЖЕ ЧАС!!!Фанфик + прохождение игры на YouTube.Там легендарный Спайтер Бот —Бойцов искусственных оплот!
Series: Супер Игра [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Звено 0. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эпизод 1
> 
> YouTube: Offliner QIIIA
> 
> На канале опубликованы прохождения этой игры мной на:
> 
> Кошмаре одним дробовиком без смертей;
> 
> уровне 100 в CPMA моде без смертей;
> 
> уровне 100 в моде SpiterBot (боты — spite);
> 
> а также 20 дуэлей со Спайтом на всех оригинальных картах, включая pro-карты, 17 из которых сыграны всухую.

_So, a creature for my amusement…_

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Во тьме, средь одного лишь мрака  
Зловещий голос произнёс:

Г о л о с

Минула вечность, и теперь  
Кто помнит Вечную Арену  
И настоящих чемпионов?  
Кто прежнюю Арену помнит?  
Какие были времена…  
Какое… _время._ Ну конечно…

СКВОЗЬ ВРЕМЯ, МРАК И БЕСКОНЕЧНОСТЬ  
УСЛЫШЬ МОЙ ГОЛОС И ПРЕДСТАНЬ  
ПЕРЕДО МНОЮ СЕЙ ЖЕ ЧАС!!!

Хотя постой, не торопись.

ДА БУДЕТ СВЕТ! До скорой встречи…

  
ЗВЕНО 0

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И вот в кромешной темноте  
Зажглись священные слова,  
Гласящие: «Quake III Arena»;  
Затем компьютеры включились;  
Включилось всё через секунду!  
И в помещении теперь  
Не так темно и тихо стало;  
Но светом полностью оно  
Тогда озарено лишь было,  
Когда в него через окно  
Большое в потолке проникли  
Лучи дневные, — ночь когда  
В одно закончилась мгновенье!  
Но станет пасмурно; сгустятся  
На небе тучи, и блеснёт  
Внезапно молния и тотчас  
В открытое окно ворвётся  
С раскатом грома и на месте,  
Куда ударит, человек  
Появится из яркой вспышки!

С небес на молнии спустился  
Какой-то парень; пять минут  
Убитый током словно он  
Валялся ниц, но наконец  
Поднялся на ноги неспешно  
И тут же в зеркале себя  
Увидел в полный рост. Глядит…

Давайте же я внешний вид   
Его пока вам опишу:  
Шатен, классическая стрижка;  
Широк в плечах, но сухощавый;  
А роста среднего. Одет  
В футболку чёрную и джинсы;  
В кроссовки белые обут.  
Ах да, он белой расы! Как же  
Я сразу не упомянул  
Цвет кожи нашего героя  
(При том, что кожа у него  
Такая бледная)… Глаза?  
Пусть будут карие. Ну вот…  
Таков его стандартный облик.  
Глядел и думал он сейчас:

Г е р о й

«Так это я? Впервые вижу  
Себя. А почему? Не знаю…  
Не помню ничего. И сколько  
Мне лет? Не больше двадцати?  
А это всё? Я что, в какой-то  
Лаборатории? Занятно…  
Какой же нынче век? Не понял…  
Откуда этот дробовик  
Здесь взялся? И за счёт чего  
Он левитирует? Возьму  
Его, пожалуй, посмотреть…  
Никто не против ведь? Постойте…  
Откуда мне уже известно  
Как обращаться с ним? А ну-ка  
Прицелюсь… Что?! Глазам не верю!  
Я вижу статус бар! Я словно  
В компьютерной игре! Оставлю  
Себе… На всякий случай. Но  
Куда девать такую дуру?  
Я… знаю. Инвентарь! Один  
Волшебный жест, и дробовик  
В укромном месте! Чудеса.

А это что? Да у меня  
Ещё оружие! Когда же  
Успел добыть я пулемёт  
И рукавицу? Во дают!  
Ещё один дробовичок…  
А я-то думал, что стащил  
Себе единственный. А тут…  
Любому, значит, так везёт.  
Да замечательно! Раз так,  
Я с чистой совестью теперь  
И этот золотой доспех  
Отсюда вынесу! Никто  
Не обеднеет ведь! Посмотрим…  
Великолепная броня.  
Как засияла… Что случилось?!  
Она как будто растворилась  
Во мне! Нет, так и есть! Я видел!  
Я… чувствую! Какой заряд  
Энергии! Какая мощь!

Фантастика. А это что  
Сияет светом голубым  
В другом углу? Скелет какой-то…  
Для красоты, наверно. Если  
Его не менее красивым  
Считать, чем эту роботессу.  
Как жаль… Всего лишь пары ножек  
Ей не хватает и… мозгов  
В пустой головке для того,  
Чтобы быть полностью готовой  
И доведённой до ума.

Пойду, пожалуй, я отсюда.  
А это что ещё за штуки?  
Возьму одну… Прозрачный шар  
С сияющим зелёным плюсом  
Внутри. Аптечка? Как… приятно!  
Что за волшебное лекарство!  
Ещё! Скорее!! Ну когда же  
Они появятся опять?!  
Ну ладно… Надо же, портал».

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И раздаётся смех зловещий…  
И раздаётся отовсюду!

Г е р о й

Чей это смех?! Какого чёрта?!?

Г о л о с

Ну что, воруешь? А затем  
Ты явно убивать пойдёшь?!

Г е р о й

Кто это тут ещё завякал?!

Г о л о с

С тобой, червяк, заговорил  
Сам бог.

Г е р о й

Я ни в каких богов  
Не верю.

Г о л о с

Думаешь, я вру?

Г е р о й

Неважно…

Г о л о с

Вот и хорошо.  
Приступим к делу…

Г е р о й

Подожди.

Г о л о с

Ну что ещё?!

Г е р о й

Что происходит?

Г о л о с

Иди и сам узнаешь всё…

Г е р о й

Ну нет уж, говори сейчас  
В чём дело.

Г о л о с

Будешь убивать.

Г е р о й

Кого?

Г о л о с

Да всех подряд!

Г е р о й

Зачем?

Г о л о с

В противном случае убьют  
Тебя.

Г е р о й

Понятно. Но при чём  
Здесь я?

Г о л о с

Ты создан убивать!

Г е р о й

Как «создан»?

Г о л о с

Так… Произведён.  
Сегодня. Здесь.

Г е р о й

Постой, ты хочешь  
Сказать, что я…

Г о л о с

Не человек.

Г е р о й

А кто?

Г о л о с

Машина для убийства.

Г е р о й

Машина?

Г о л о с

Вещь. Не жди пощады.  
Теперь пошёл, пока я сам  
Тебя в портал не зашвырнул.  
Вот так… Пора начать игру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая фраза на английском — цитата.


	2. Звено 0. 2

_Prepare for battle!_

НА ДРУГОЙ СТОРОНЕ

Г е р о й

«Где все? АПТЕЧКА! ЗОЛОТАЯ!!  
Моё сокровище…»

К р э ш

Я здесь.

Г е р о й

«Во блин… Серьёзная».

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Ещё бы…   
Космическая пехотинка.

К р э ш

Готов?

Г е р о й

Я что-то не пойму.

К р э ш

Я тоже.

Г е р о й

Я не понимаю,  
К чему я должен быть готов.

К р э ш

Тебе не рассказали разве?

Г е р о й

Кто? Этот что ли?..

К р э ш

Вадригар.

Г е р о й

Он правда — бог?

К р э ш

А можно мы  
Приступим к делу? 

Г е р о й

Вы серьёзно?  
Ребята, я не собираюсь  
Кого-то убивать.

К р э ш

Придётся.

Г е р о й

Да объяснят мне наконец  
Что происходит здесь?!

К р э ш

Ну хватит…  
А то заговорил мне зубы.

Г е р о й

Ты выстрелила!

К р э ш

Да.

Г е р о й

Как больно…  
Я… умираю.

К р э ш

Что поделать…   
Здесь либо ты, либо тебя.

Г е р о й

Я не хотел…

К р э ш

Салют! Салага…  
Ещё увидимся.

  
В ЛАБОРАТОРИИ

Г е р о й

Я жив?!

В а д р и г а р

Ты возродился после смерти.  
Любой погибший воскресает  
И продолжает бой.

Г е р о й

Пошёл ты!

В а д р и г а р

Ничтожество!

Г е р о й

Заставь другого  
Играть в свою игру!

В а д р и г а р

Увы,  
Играют все.

Г е р о й

А я не буду!

В а д р и г а р

А я не спрашиваю, ясно!!!?  
Весь мир сплошное поле битвы…  
Арена… Вечная Арена!  
И каждый в этом мире — воин.

Г е р о й

Обыкновенные убийцы!

В а д р и г а р

Одни убийцы убивают  
Других…

Г е р о й

Зачем?!

В а д р и г а р

Я так хочу!  
Люблю смотреть на это дело…

Г е р о й

Кошмар…

В а д р и г а р

Ещё какой.

Г е р о й

Послушай,  
Я не такой, как все.

В а д р и г а р

Я знаю…  
Ты самый мерзкий и жестокий  
Из всех ублюдков.

Г е р о й

Что?

В а д р и г а р

Ты — дьявол.  
Ты — зло…

Г е р о й

О чём ты говоришь?!

В а д р и г а р

Играй.

Г е р о й

…Во что же я ввязался?

В а д р и г а р

Играй!

Г е р о й

Оставь меня в покое!  
Неправда. Всё. Не верю. Слышишь?  
Не верю, слышишь?!

В а д р и г а р

Да.

Г е р о й

Молчи…   
Молчи, тебя не существует!  
Ты в голове моей… Ты просто  
Галлюцинация… Весь мир  
Мираж!

В а д р и г а р

…Боюсь, всё наяву.  
Смирись.

Г е р о й  
. . .

В а д р и г а р

Пора… Пора! Сражайся!

Г е р о й

Да будет так. Но знай: однажды  
Я отомщу тебе.

В а д р и г а р

Считаешь,  
Что победишь меня?

Г е р о й

Посмотрим,  
Какой ты бог…

В а д р и г а р

Я непременно  
Приму твой вызов… А пока  
 **Возненавидь меня всем сердцем…**  
И ОТОМСТИ ДЕВЧОНКЕ!

Г е р о й

**…Да.**

  
(после боя)

Г е р о й

Я победил…

К р э ш

Да. Наконец-то…

Г е р о й

Я… убивал.

К р э ш

…Ага. Я тоже.

Г е р о й

Зачем?.. Зачем мы убивали  
Друг друга?! Объясни!

К р э ш

А что?  
Мы снова живы и здоровы… 

Г е р о й

Какая разница?!

К р э ш

Да ладно…   
Тебе же нравилось!

Г е р о й

Чего?!

К р э ш

Того! Забыл уже, пришелец?!

Г е р о й

Какой пришелец?!

К р э ш

Кровожадный!  
…Чудовище.

Г е р о й

Кто? я?

К р э ш

О боже…  
Теперь ты можешь превращаться  
В меня… Я видела в кино.

Г е р о й

Ты что несёшь?!

К р э ш

…Пока. Удачи,  
Игрок…

(исчезла в яркой вспышке света)

И г р о к

В гробу видал я вашу  
Игру…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В: Из какого времени Вадригар призвал в Нулевое Звено Игрока?
> 
> О: В будущем к игре выпустили модификацию. Из неё-то он и позаимствовал ГГ (стерев ему при этом память).
> 
> В: Вадригар — бог?
> 
> О: В оригинале он представитель неизвестной высокоразвитой цивилизации.  
> Но я решил сделать его богом.
> 
> Почему Игрок?
> 
> Потому что в игре безымянные персонажи именуются просто как UnnamedPlayer (Безымянный Игрок).
> 
> В: Он правда может принимать облик других персонажей?
> 
> О: Да.  
> В любой момент игры можно выбрать другую модель игрока. Словно принимаешь облик ранее ассимилированной жертвы…  
> Отсюда и возникла идея.
> 
> Также при написании поэмы я вдохновлялся игрой Kid Chameleon для Sega Mega Drive/Genesis.


End file.
